


Just One Night

by MrSteveStark



Series: The Young and Hopeless [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Artist Steve, F/M, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Jock Steve, M/M, Maybe OOC, Teenager!Steve, Teenager!Tony, Tony being forward, highschool!au, i don't know what I am doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSteveStark/pseuds/MrSteveStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve knew he had Peggy, but he couldn't help to love Tony. </p>
<p>Or the one where Steve is too nice for his own good and won't act on his own feelings. </p>
<p>Highschool!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to do a high school AU with these two so I thought this would be the perfect opportunity.
> 
> Nothing against Peggy, just saying.
> 
> And I am probably going to make a little series out of this. How does that sound?

The fire crackled and spun specks of light that reached for the darkened sky. It was a warm spring night, with bodies dancing around the fire or people off in groups talking with bottles in their hands and smiles of their faces. Upbeat music was playing in the background sounds.

Couples were cuddled close together, whispering sweet nothings to each other and giggles falling from their lips. Some curled up together in blankets on logs or some on the edge of the party, leaning close into each other.

"Steve, loosen up. It is just a little get together" a red head smiled to a blue eyed blonde that looked uncomfortable with the situation but was trying to settle his nerves and relax, for Peggy's sake. 

Steve Rogers may be the jock at their high school, but that doesn't mean he likes to go out to these little "get togethers" as his girlfriend would like to say. He would rather be in his apartment with a cup of coffee and a comic in his lap. But this one time he decided to join her, for what reason he can't even remember. 

"I am Peggy, don't worry" a smile fiddled it way onto his lips as he leaned down to give a peck to a pair of pink lips. A sweet smile spread on her lips and a twinkle in her eyes. Steve wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. 

"Come dance with me Steve" came from those lips and he stiffened. Steve didn't dance, couldn't dance to be completely honest. He looked at her and shook his head. 

"Sorry, you know I don't dance. Go have fun though" She frowned but nodded and worked her way to a group of girls to join in their dance. 

Steve stood there with his arms across his chest, now not knowing what to do with himself. Looking around at all the people there, he spotted some he knew and many he didn't. 

But he then spotted that mop of dark brown hair and blue eyes that always seems to be laughing with or at you and his breath hitched when he saw that he was heading right his way. Steve knew that he had feelings for the one and only Tony Stark.  
He had originally disliked the genius for his blunt exterior and seemingly condensing tone he used with everyone. But later he re-thought all he judgements when he saw the brunette helping out freshman with their homework or making sure that one science student got help when one of the jocks was picking on him about his glasses. 

He slowly started to notice all the things about Tony that made him Tony. Not the Tony Stark that everyone thought they knew. He saw the loneliness that he tried to cover up with a laugh. He saw that closed off part of Tony that he thought no one saw when they were with him. 

So he had stayed away from Tony at all costs even though he had a few classes with him. He had Peggy after all, and he didn't want to ruin that, even if it was just to save Peggy's feelings. So when he saw Tony coming up to him he pretended not to notice him approaching. 

"Hey, Steve Rogers right?" Tony smiled at him and Steve couldn't help but to look up into those blues and nod. 

"I'm Tony. Now who would leave such a cutie like you all alone?" Tony smirked at the light blush that spread on the blondes cheeks. 

Oh god, he is so screwed. 

"Actually I came here with someone" Steve pointed to Peggy who was dancing with a her cliche, smiling and laughing with no care in the world. A small smile spread on his lips at the scene. He didn't catch the small frown that appeared on Tony's. 

"What a shame. But that till doesn't explain why you are all alone" Steve looked at Tony and laughed lightly at the almost childish pout on his face. Steve smiled at him and shrugged.

"I don't dance is all, and she wanted to. That's all" Tony tilted his head a little at that. 

"Really? Captain of the football doesn't know how to dance. I am almost surprised"

Steve frowned and looked at Tony. Why did he come over here exactly? 

"Because you looked lonely, and I kind of have always wanted to talk to you" Steve looked at him confused. Okay, well he said that out loud. Weird. 

"I'm not lonely..." He wasn't. Really. Or at least that is what he told himself. Tony was the one that looked lonely. 

"Okay, mind if I join you anyway?" Steve smiled. 

"Not at all" Tony smiled at Steve and he couldn't help but take in how bright his eyes looked with the fire shining in them or how sweet his smile looked. They sat side by side on a log near by and was in a comfortable silence for all of two seconds. 

"What do you want to be when you leave?" Steve laughed. He knew Tony wouldn't be able to stay quiet. He never was.

"An artist, and you?"

A frown twisted Tony's smile down and a flicker of anger in his eyes. "Takeover Stark Industries but I would rather just do whatever I please" Steve looked at him and decided not to question that answer. 

"Want to take a walk? You look like you could use it" Steve asked Tony who looked at him a little confused. Well, if that isn't enduring at all. 

"Sure" and they then got up and walked a ways from the crowd of swaying bodies and left the drum beats to the air. 

Walking side by side, Steve looked up into the sky. He should really be spending time with Peggy, but he just couldn't stop from wanting to be with the brunette for what time he could. Since they are from different groups of people, they are bound to not talk after this. 

And that thought hurt more than it should have. 

"Sure is pretty out tonight" Tony glanced at Steve as the words tumbled carelessly out of his lips as he stared at the stars and felt the cool bite from being away from the fire. 

"Not as pretty as you" Steve looked at Tony with shock in his eyes and a open mouth. A blush blew across his face and Tony smirked at his reaction. Steve looked ahead and pretended that hadn't happened. 

Even if it did make his heartbeat race to the beat of the fading drums and his blood burn in his veins. 

Tony kept looking at him, trying to figure him out. Tony knew he liked Steve. A lot. And he knew that he was Peggy Carter which in itself was a problem. Before now he had never really talked to the art major. But he did watch him. He watched those blue eyes that he got lost in a few times be content or have a raw power when playing football. He watched as his muscles worked fluidly when he practiced or when he painted. Tony saw the way that Steve treated everyone the same and shared his smile that could light up a room. He shined like a diamond where he was the dark background. He didn't know what this feeling was at first. 

He thought he didn't like Steve until later, when he figured out what this feeling was with the help of Pepper, his best friend. 

Tony then knew that they had been dancing around each other for the past year, not really getting close but wanting to. They heard about each other from different people. They knew how they both felt in a way, but they just couldn't act on it. Steve had Peggy, and who would want Tony? The billionaire's son with issues more than most high school student should ever have. But that didn't stop them from looking at each other from afar, thinking that the other didn't notice. 

Tony knew this was hopeless to pursue in a way. But that didn't stop him from approaching the alone blonde at this bonfire that Pepper dragged him to get him out of the lab in the science building.

He was glad he came, even if it turned out to be for the worst.

So when he turned to Steve and stopped him in his tracks, he didn't regret the next words that came out of his mouth. 

"It is a shame that you came with someone but I really would like to kiss you anyway" 

Steve looked at him like he was crazy.

"I am with someone you know" 

"I know, but that doesn't stop me from liking you more than I should" Steve's breath hitched when those words came out into the air. Tony almost missed the look of something pass through Steve's eyes before he closed them, hung his head and sighed. 

"Tony... I can't. I want to, but that wouldn't be fair to Peggy" Tony smiled sadly to himself and lifted Steve's chin with his finger. Tony looked at Steve's sad eyes and wondered. 

"Let me have you in my arms for just this one night, and then I will leave you alone" Steve shivered and gave the faintest of nods and Tony couldn't help but smile and go on his tip toes to lean in and lightly kiss Steve.

Steve didn't respond at first, but he hesitantly kissed back. This felt so wrong, but so right. He shouldn't be doing this, he had Peggy. But he finally got to kiss Tony, the one he has be thinking about since sophomore year when they ran into each other bickered. 

He felt Tony put a bit more pressure and he responded in the same way. The slowly kissed, no rushing or urgency. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and pulled him closer to himself. He was smaller than him and fit nicely along him. Tony moaned quietly into the kiss and traced his tongue lightly on Steve's plump bottom lip. Steve opened up slightly and then there was tongue and caresses and no where either of them wanted to be. 

Neither of them noticed the red head standing a little ways away, looking at them with a sad tone but even a bit of relief. She knew that Steve wasn't truly hers, but that didn't stop the hurt that came at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story. 
> 
> There may be a few more parts to this verse of mine. 
> 
> If you have the time, tell me what you think.


End file.
